Kiss en Run
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: May gusto si Yami kay Seto pero masyado siyang duwag para aminin ito sa kanya! Paano kaya masasabi ng ating mahal na Pharaoh and tunay niyang nararamdaman kay Kaiba? Look to the title and find out! [Yami's POV]


A/N: ahahaha! ang galing! unang YuGiOh tagalog fic ko toh…pero parang feeling ko hindi…weh…baka siguro ang dami ko na kasing nagawa na Beyblade tagalog…xD kung gusto niyo basahin niyo…ahahaha! Maaari ko ba tong tawagin na pangalawang fic para sa comeback ko? …nyeh, siguro hindi, malay ba nila? anyhoo…eto na! Review kayo ah! Enjoy!xD

**Kiss en Run **

**OneShot **

(Paningin ni Yami)

Sino namang magaakalang may kabalastugan pala ang utak ni Yugi? Kung sa bagay, kahit papaano ay may pakinabang naman yun. Ang aking laging matulunging kaibigan ang siyang nagdala sa akin sa pinakakahulugan ng aking buhay.

Sino?

Ay…exciting na kwento yan…well kung hindi mo titingnan yung kahihiyan na dinaanan ko upang maamin sa kanya ang tunay kong naramdaman. Anyway…nagsimula nang ganito…

Sinendan ako ni Yugi ng text noong isang buwan..sabi niya:

_Pno_

_pg_

_mahal_

_mo_

_1 tao_

_pro_

_d mo_

_kyang aminin?_

_4ever ppnsin k nlng b?_

_Always nakawtingin?_

_O magpa2ktotoo k n?_

_1 lng_

_solution_

_jan_

_Bulngan_

_mo_

"_I luv u"_

_Sabay takbo!_

Alaskador talaga tong gagong 'to, sabi ko sa sarili ko. Pero naisip ko rin baka naman masyado akong maingay tuwing nanghihimas ako sa banyo. Sige, too much information. Natamaan ako sa pinadala ng isa ko pang katauhan. Napaisip nga ako kung paano ko gagawin ang aking pag-amin.

Inabot ako ng isang linggo ng pagkatulala habang inaaway ko ang sarili ko kung tatapatin ko nga ang mahal ko. Maraming nakapansin ng mood swing ko. Ang benta nga eh, akala nina Bakura ay may paparating na peligro. Tawa ako ng tawa noong ikinuwento sa akin yun ni Ryou. Anyway…siguro nagtataka kayo kung ano ba yung itinukoy kong kahihiyan. Sa sumunod na linggo na pinilit ko ang aking sariling _magpakatotoo_ eka nga, sinugal ko ang aking dignidad.

Kung dati ay nagfafashion show ako sa campus ng Domino High dahil alam ng lahat ng tao ako'y sexy't gwapo, noong linggong iyon ako'y mistulang nakipaglaro ng tagu-taguan sa isang multo.

Nagbayad ako ng mga tao upang sundan ang aking mahal at kunin ang kanyang schedule, room number, atbp. Para akong stalker tuwing hahakbang yung crush ko sa corridor. Ang dami kong ginawa na wala o masmababa sa lebel ko…para lang sa isang saglit sa sulyap ng parang anghel na mukha ni Seto Kaiba.

O ano? Hindi ba't ang mahalin ang iyong karibal ang pinakanakakahiyang pwedeng mangyari sa iyo kung ka-status mo ako?

Ang iba sa inyo sasabihing na dapat lang akong turuan ng leksyon sa paraan ng pagsasailalim sa pwersang makalawakan na ang tawag ay pag-ibig.

Weh. Mga ulol.

Mali kayo. Hindi leksyon sa akin ang pagbaba ko sa trono. Ito'y isang oportunidad. Isa itong pagbukas ng bintana sa mga abilidad at dimensyon ng aking sarili na hindi ko alam na nasa aking kakayahan. Alam kong si Kaiba lang ang makakakumpleto sa akin. Ngunit ako'y duwag. Nangailangan ng kaunting tulong galing kina Yugi at kanyang mga kaibigan nang sa wakas ay mahanap ko rin ang lakas ng loob ko.

Eto palang yung exciting part…ang haba ng itro noh? Ganyan talaga ang buhay ng isang dating hari ng mga Ehipto na may amnesia…itriga hir en der.

Nangyari siya isang Miyerkules ng umaga. Pareho ang subject namin ni Kaiba bago mag-ten o' clock break so nasa iisang classroom kaming dalawa…kasama ang iba naming mga kaklase, huwag kayong magalala. (ahehehe)

Wala yung prof namin nun, so nag-iingay yung klase. Nakaupo ako sa gilid ng upuan ko na mas sabik pa sa dilang sabik habang ako'y naghihinatay sa tamang pagkakataon.

Tumingin-tingin ako sa kaliwa't kanan. Nakaistasyon ang barkada ni Yugi sa iba't ibang panig ng silid-aralan kung bakasakaling may masamang mangyari. Si Ryou nun ay nakabantay sa bukas na pintuan para sa aking quick escape.

Hinanap ko ang napatatangkad na ulo ni Seto Kaiba. Nakita ko siyang nakaupo sa kanyang desk at gumagawa ng kontrata para sa kanyang kumpanya.

Nanginginig ang aking katawan nang tumayo ako at nilapitan siya. Tahimik akong pumalikod sa kanya at hinalikan ang kanyang pisngi kasing bilis ng kidlat sabay tumakbong papalabas ng silid.

Hindi ko nakita ang kanyang reaksyon. Tumakbo ako ng tumakbo na parang pwede kong simpleng tumakbo papalayo sa kahihiyan na nakakapit sa aking dibdib.

Biglang may humila sa aking braso at ako'y napatigil. Hindi ako umimik o tumingin sa bumihag sakin, alam ko na kung sino siya.

"Yami…" sabi ni Seto.

Naramdaman kong uminit ang aking katawan habang binigkas niya ang aking pangalan.

"Pasensya…" sagot ko.

Hindi ko inakala na ikutin niya ako at halikan sa labi. Woohoo! Hardcore!

Ayun…nagkatuluyan kami.

Nalaman kong may pagtingin na si Seto sa akin dati, ngunit guwag rin siya kagaya ko upang kumuha ng sapat na lakas ng loob para iparating sa akin. Binalewala ko iyon ngayo't nasa akin na siya, at ako sa kanya.

Pagnanakaw ang eat en run. Nakamamatay ang hit en run. Ngunit mahika ang dala ng kiss en run.

Lapitan mo lang mahal mo at bulugan ng "Mahal kita…"

…sabay takbo!

**Wakas**

A/N: hindi ko na natandaan kung sinong nagpadala sakin ng kowt na yun…ah! Si Mama Lala ko!xD Thanks Bix for sending me that kowt. If it hadn't been for you, your interminable sending, your limitless supply of kowts and of course your unli, di ko magagawa ang fic na toh…rak en rol pare! U r astEeg!xD Enjoy kayo!xD Ciao!


End file.
